Les Mis: Nothing To Prove, Nothing To Lose
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A new story taking place between Enjolras, Eponine and Marius. Does not contain any slash yet, which is why it's rated T for now. That will change in time though, if I keep this going. Anyway, read and review? I'd greatly appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

A new Les Mis story that I thought of last night from a roleplay between me and an interesting person.. I know everyone's Javert&Jean obsessed but I personally love Marius and wanted to write more of him and Enjolras.

In this story, it takes place after the revolution. Where, Enjolras, and Eponine did not die but yet, Enjolras can not deal with that fact and it's up to Marius to either help him through or stray to live his life on his own. It's a bit confusing but bare with me as we go, lol.. I wanted to try a new approach so it might differ from how I start my other stories off.

Sorry for any errors.

Also, I can also say this kind of goes along with A Heart Full Of Love.

* * *

Nothing to Prove, Nothing to Lose.

* * *

"Snap out of it!" Marius exclaimed, fed up as the sound of a slap echoed throughout the room. The room he has claimed as his a while ago.

Enjolras stared before him, shocked at how the brunette had dared to strike him... He was shocked at how Marius grabbed hold of his shirt, let alone hit him. He couldn't find the words to say. What was there to say? He was a failure. A coward. He ran from what he started.

"Marius! How dare you!?" A woman's voice asked, distraught.

Marius turned his gaze to the brunette, fierce. If eyes could shoot daggers, she'd be dead.

"Well Eponine, it was this or spank him and I think the latter might've gotten a different reaction." He stated, before considering it. "No, wait. Nothing gets a reaction from this self loathing, depressed, pitiful beaten down boy!" The man roared, with Enjolras still in his grasp.

Against the blondes wish, the tears started to form in his eyes. It wasn't like him to cry, but right now he was far from himself.

"Marius, what's become of you? You've never been this violent... Certainly not with Enjolras." Eponine spoke, her attention locked on Marius.

The brunette male considered her words, before sighing. He let go of his friend, allowing the man to take his place back on the mattress.

"You've got to suck it up. Get over it. If we didn't leave, there would've been no time now. You know what happened to Gavroche and the rest of them... We lost enough people, I could lose you... Either one of you." Marius stated, calming his voice down.

"They died in vain... I started the revolution... And I coward away from it... I left them there to die." Enjolras spoke, his low and weak. "I was to blame for their death..."

"No, you're not." Marius growled again. "You're not to blame for anything. You're not a failure. Enjolras, you have helped shape history. You will inspire many to stand up for what they believe it. It might not be a damn revolution; it might be just their very opinions of themselves; of people. But you've left behind a tale that will be told by many... And you've lived to tell it yourself. You should be grateful. You shouldn't be sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself." Marius sighed deeply. "You're a man Enjolras, not a child. Pick yourself back up and move on... Not even Gavroche would act like this if he was here."

There was a silence, and then Marius gave a shake of his head when his friend said nothing. Marius turned, and started to make his way out. He couldn't stay there, not when Enjolras just sat there, in this depressed state.

Eponine followed him out of the room and down the stairs. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, grabbing a hold of his arm. She stopped him in his tracks. "Enjolras needs you and you're just going to run away from him.. I can't believe it."

Marius turned, facing her. There was tears threatening to fall but he fought them back hard. "I can't bare to see him like this. I can't stand to be here, knowing I can't help him. I could talk until I'm breathless and my words would mean nothing... I could hold him in my arms for an eternity and he would no longer care..." Marius wiped the tears from his eyes, looking down slightly. "I don't know how I can help him.. And that kills me."

"So, is that it?" Eponine asked. "Are you to just run away from your problems and not face them? Whatever happened to unconditional love Marius? You are acting pretty damn selfish right now." She retorted.

"Selfish?!" Marius laughed sarcastically. "I'm the one that's sit up with him every night and day, comforting him for weeks on end. I can't deal with it anymore Eponine. It's ripping my heart into, he's crushing me... I've offered my love, hope and more; yet he refuses to budge from the state he's in. I can't handle it, I just can't!"

"You're only making it worse Marius. He needs you, and you're going to leave him... What friend is that? What lover is that?" She asked with a scowl locked on him.

Marius jerked out of her grip. "I don't care. Sometimes in life one must learn to deal with things on their own. Clearly my company means nothing to Enjolras at this moment; I think some solitude will do him good. He'll sort things out on his own, he'll be forced to deal with it alone and sometimes that's what it takes Eponine... Is that not what it took for you to get over losing me?" He shot, not meaning to hurt her. He was merely fed up.

The woman took a step back, shaking her head. She couldn't' believe he'd dare to bring that up to her. It hasn't been long that they both just mended their friendship and he tore it down within a split second of frustration.

"This is not about me. This is not about you, it's about Enjolras. He needs our help; he needs his friend and his lover. We have to put ourselves aside and focus on him. Even if it hurts." She replied, through clenched teeth.

Marius fought hard against his emotions that were threatening to win against him. "I can't." He said once more, a tear rolling down his pale flesh. "I need time to myself... Me and Enjolras both have things we need to sort out, alone." He added, before continuing down the stairs.

"For a smart man, you're damn clueless when it comes to people, to what they need..." Eponine muttered, turning the opposite way.

She made her way back up the stairs as Marius went down. She entered the room, where Enjolras was now lying down, facing the wall. Eponine guessed he had fallen asleep. He slept a lot these days, when he wasn't drunk.

She gave a soft sigh, taking her place by the window in a chair. She stared at the outside world, into the darkness; watching as the rain started again.

Marius was sure to get a bone chilling soak out there and risked a cold but he chose to leave. It was something she couldn't prevent. He was stubborn when he wished to be and no one could change that, only Enjolras; back before things were like they are now. Back in better times.

* * *

What do ya think? Reviews are not only welcomed but loved and keeps the story going.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of forgot about this, as I thought no one would really be that interested in it but when I read my 2nd review I decided to continue this. So, here's another chapter. :3

Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.

* * *

Enjolras awoke next morning, still feeling like he has the past few weeks. Empty. Dead inside and feeling as if he were nothing.

He hated each morning that came of when he was awake, and dealing with the memories of what had happened. At least in his sleep he didn't have to deal with that. In his sleep, he didn't feel anything; and there was nothing to remember. He never dreamed and nor was he haunted with nightmares oddly enough.

The man looked over his shoulder, scanning the room. What little of his heart that he had left sunk when he noticed someone missing, the one who had always been there when he woke. Marius always slept next to him, snuggled against him. But today, he wasn't there.

"He didn't come back last night." Eponine informed, not turning her gaze from the lively world below; outside of Marius' apartment.

"Why?" Enjolras asked. Eponine was surprised that he had spoken. He barely said much these days and often ignored their words.

"He said he couldn't take it anymore and that the two of you had things to sort out by yourselves." Eponine informed.

"I see…" Enjolras frowned, looking down. He had thought he felt what emptiness was before from the death of his friends; and his own survival but that wasn't a comparison to the aching of his heart now. Marius had been there with him every moment of these past weeks, trying to help him. All Marius done was love and care for him and Enjolras only pushed him away…

The blonde had a new regret in his heart and a new sense of what being broken was like.

"I messed up, huh Eponine?" He asked and he pushed his emotions aside for once, his voice coming out blankly with just a small hint of disappointment.

Eponine sighed, and their focus locked on each other. "You both are going about this all wrong…" She muttered.

Enjolras took a deep breath. "I should've treated him better. All I have done was push him away when he has loved me endlessly… I can only imagine how ignored he's felt."

"You've been hung up on something we could not change for too long. Marius convinced you not to stay because he didn't want to lose you too… You couldn't see that though, you only seen the failure you have done but Enjolras, everyone fails. We are meant to grow from that." Eponine said.

"I thought I felt awful before, but now I just feel like the world's crashing down around me… I should've stopped him but I thought he would come back… He always came back…" Enjolras mumbled to himself. Marius has walked out before in times of frustration but he was always there the following morning

"Yes, well there is only so much a person can take before even they themselves shatter. Give Marius time to sort his own thoughts out. Perhaps he is right, perhaps that is what you both need. You've became too dependent on one another." Eponine has thought about this through the night and Marius had valid points for his leaving; from what she has gathered of this mess.

"What am I to do now, that I have lost what I believe in and lost him?" Enjolras asked, searching for an answer of any kind.

"That is your decision. You can sit here and sulk or you can get back out there and find yourself again. Enjolras, you survived without Marius and the dream of a revolution before, you can do it again." She reminded.

Enjolras watched in silence, as she stood and begun to make her way out. She said she had to get back to her works on the street and bid him a goodbye. Enjolras was left alone.

He sat there in the silence of the room, with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Now, he truly was lost.

Life before Marius and their plans of the revolution, he was just there; just existing. He didn't really have a purpose until he met the young man. Marius had changed everything within his life and brought out a fire he didn't know he had.

Enjolras sighed. Marius had went unseen these past few weeks but now that he wasn't there, all Enjolras could think about was that damn man… His adorable smile that he had still given every now and then in hopes of gaining one back out of Enjolras, and the man's voice… It continued to echo within his thoughts. Being here in Marius' house - where the younger's scent filled the room – didn't help either.

Enjolras stood to his feet suddenly. The longer he was here alone, the worse off he would be. So, he left; unsure of if he'd see this place again.

* * *

Marius came back that night. He didn't plan on to so soon, but he thought about it, and thought about it all through the day. Eponine's words were effective on him and he assumed she was right. Love was endless and he shouldn't have stormed out like he had done… He shouldn't have hit the man he was trying to help get back on his feet again. He was regretting everything and felt terrible for it. It was his fault, that's what he repeated to himself. Enjolras had done nothing wrong. Some people just heal slower than others and he should've been more considerate of the man rather than going off all because of selfish reasons.

He wanted to make it right.

However, the moment he stepped into his apartment and seen it was empty of either Enjolras and Eponine; panic had started to set it. Did he go too far?

It wasn't much a surprise that Eponine wasn't there but Enjolras… That was new. The man had actually left on his own and who knew where he was now.

There was nothing Marius could do about it now. He waited too late. All he could do was hope for the best with Enjolras.

He didn't trust the man out there on his own so soon… And what if Marius' words led him to do something stupid? What if he had made Enjolras feel even more alone than he was before. No, maybe he was just over thinking everything. Surely Enjolras wouldn't be that stupid. He probably just came to his senses and finally decided to start his life again.

Marius in a way hoped so. Enjolras needed something different than him to keep him going in life. Needless to say; Marius was going to miss the man's company. Even if Enjolras hadn't talked much, or showed him any affection, just having the man next to him in his bed was a comfort to him. Now though; he'd be sleeping alone.

Marius released a deep breath, as he started to strip out of his still slightly damp clothes and switch into something warmer and more comfortable and then he settled onto his bed.

It was odd, to be here alone again. It was something he would have to adjust to and since he couldn't do anything about it now, he would eventually just have to get use to it.

* * *

I know it's not the best, but it was rushed, I'm sorry. Let me know what you think.


End file.
